Go to sleep, mr Eames
by Agent-Shinju
Summary: Ambos saben que su trabajo es peligroso y ésto les quita el sueño.


**Fandom:** Inception | **Pairing:** Eames/Arthur

**Disclaimer:** nada me pertenece

******Words:** ****1061 |**** **Rating:** ****M

****Spoilers:** **creo que nada, pero mejor mírate primero la película. :)

* * *

><p>Cuando llevas tantos años como Eames en el negocio, es tan sencillo diferenciar entre la realidad y el mundo onírico como confundirlos. Todo se mezcla en susurros que no sabe si mienten más de lo que recuerda, botellas vacías sin nombres y vasos con la última piedra de hielo nadando entre miradas que no se acaban y sonrisas que significan más de lo que quieren esconder.<p>

Si le preguntasen, no sabría responder en qué momento dejó de contagiarle sus deseos en camas separadas, con viales de sedante como única conexión entre sus cuerpos, para formar parte de los suyos; en qué momento Arthur dejó de ser una proyección hecha a su medida para ser la única y verdadera porción de la realidad que necesitaba para querer dejar toda esa mierda de la extracción para siempre. Porque es lo suyo, ha sido entrenado para ello y es bueno, de los mejores, ambos lo son, pero no consigue todavía acostumbrarse a esa sensación que le retuerce el esternón cuando es necesario volarle la cabeza a Arthur para sacarle de un sueño. Lo ha hecho decenas de veces, él mismo ha sido despertado demasiadas veces con el ilusorio dolor de un agujero de bala todavía perforando en algún punto su consciencia, pero no es lo mismo. Porque nunca es lo mismo cuando se trata de Arthur.

Eames lo sabe. El sonido de un disparo ha empezado a ser su despertador personal, entre sudores fríos y la ansiedad como único sentimiento más arraigado que el miedo. Y tiene que volverse y asegurarse de que es una pesadilla y no parte de un trabajo, asegurarse de que Arthur todavía duerme entre sus sábanas y no en un charco de su propia sangre. Incluso la sensación de alivio que le invade al comprobar que respira le asusta hasta sentirse como un jodido paranoico incapaz de darse cuenta de que el hombre al que desea proteger más que a nada siempre será más fuerte que él.

Arthur duerme bien, siempre, profundamente, casi como un crío. Eames lo observa en su insomnio inspirar de forma tranquila, con su pálida tez rodeada por los finos cabellos castaños en los que había entrelazado sus dedos la noche anterior. Recuerda el calor del cuerpo bajo el suyo, la urgencia en los ojos que se clavaban en los suyos, la intensidad de las manos que probaban la fuerza de su espalda tirando con fuerza, y no puede evitar sonreír. Le estremece recordar ese _Eames_ que susurra siempre con la voz ronca, una y otra vez, en su oído, en su cuello ocultando su rostro, en sus labios cuando su lengua decide que ya ha recorrido cada rincón de esa boca que se muere de ganas por marcarle la piel y hacerle incluso más suyo. Porque Eames ríe ahora, pero sabe que le gusta usar sus dientes para devorar a Arthur como un animal hambriento. Nada menos.

Después de un largo encargo, de pasar horas trabajando entre sueños, no hay nada que le devuelva más deprisa a la realidad que el cuerpo de Arthur cayendo en sus manos, perdiendo la ropa camino a la ducha mientras sus labios luchan por no separarse de los otros, recuperando el tiempo perdido, desquitándose por tantos días mirando pero sin poder tocar. Sus manos ya no son tan inquietas como al principio, ya no hay nada en él que no sepa su memoria donde situar, no hay ningún rincón de ese cuerpo del que no conozca el tacto, pero no le sueltan. Necesita asegurarse de que es real, de que no es de nuevo un sueño, necesita sentirle temblar de placer y escucharle gritar su nombre cuando respirar es casi imposible. Le cuesta eliminar de su mente la imagen del cuerpo de Arthur cayendo cuando sus piernas se doblan e intenta sustituirlo por escenas en las que las sábanas siempre molestan y el tiempo siempre es poco. Quiere olvidar como suena el nombre de su amante en su cabeza cuando debe reprimirse al verle morir y lo repite despierto, tantas veces como sus dientes le marcan la clavícula, arañan sus hombros o se vuelven adictos a cada rincón de su pecho.

Eames necesita esa certeza, la seguridad de que está a salvo, de que ha sobrevivido y no es parte de su perturbada imaginación recreándole como parte de su subconsciente; y Arthur lo sabe, igual que sabe que le mira mientras duerme. O mientras cree que duerme.

Arthur se lo dirá entonces, que duerma, Eames reirá de nuevo y se dejará llenar por el calor de su cuerpo, apresándole entre sus brazos y respirando el mismo aire que él. Arthur se dejará besar incontables veces antes de obligarle a cerrar los ojos, será con su presencia su canción de cuna y le verá caer en el mundo de los sueños mientras él va cayendo en el insomnio. Porque Arthur no sólo lo sabe, también entiende lo que alerta los sentidos de alarma de Eames, entiende lo que le asusta más que nada porque es lo mismo que le quita el sueño mientras repasa cada milímetro del último trabajo, buscando el más ínfimo error que pueda haberles arrastrado a la locura.

A Arthur le aterra la idea de haber perdido la cabeza, de haber tomado cualquier mala decisión que le haya trasladado a un estado de sueño eterno en el que nada es real pero todo parece tan consciente como la vida que podría estar transcurriendo al otro lado. No duerme temiendo caer allí, donde podría tener cuanto quisiera pero nada sería real, donde todo podría ser una mentira. ¿Y si ya nada es real? ¿Y si él sigue durmiendo y en algún lugar Eames busca la forma de despertarle? ¿Y si ese Eames durmiente fuese una realidad eterna y jamás pudiese traerle de vuelta?

Pero Eames siempre abre los ojos cuando está a punto de llegar a la parte donde dispararse en la sien podría darle la respuesta. Eames le mira a los ojos y sabe lo que está pensando porque es lo mismo que le tortura. Eames, como siempre, le tranquilizará con palabras demasiado dulces para su acento inglés y le rodeará el cuello, atrayendo su cansado rostro hasta su pecho, donde el latir de su corazón le hará de guía rumbo al mundo onírico, aunque ninguno pueda estar seguro de ser capaz de despertar de nuevo.


End file.
